


In the Office

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Kink, M/M, Toy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have this marked for non-con because that's how it reads, but this is fantasy play. Yeah, I'm spoiling the ending. I was going to tag it consenting non-con, but that just looks odd.</p>
<p>So, anyway, summary. Speed made a deal with Horatio. He'd clean his gun or he'd accept any punishment Horatio saw fit to give him. Horatio takes that to the extreme. Don't own, don't claim, no money made here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Office

Speed was working on a report when his phone buzzed on the desk next to him. With a sigh, he picked it up and looked at the message. *My office, now. H*

“Wow, what’d you do, Speed?” Eric asked from behind him.

“Mind your own business, Delko,” Speed replied, snapping the phone shut. “H probably wants to talk about the trace samples that I had trouble identifying this morning.”

“Yeah, sure, that’s why he’d send you such an abrupt text message,” Delko said. He leaned against the desk. “Come on, what did you do?”

“Figure it out yourself,” Speed said. He saved his report and logged off the computer with a sigh. “If you’re really that curious, you could come along.”

Delko laughed. “Nice try, Speed,” he said. “I’ve got all my stuff done and I’m heading out early for a change. I thought I’d ask you if you wanted to hit the clubs, but seeing as you have a meeting, I’ll just leave you to it.”

“You’re tons of help, Delko,” Speed grumbled. He tucked his phone in his pocket and started towards the stairs that led up to Horatio’s office. Speed really had no idea what his boss needed, but had to agree with Eric that the text message was a little odd for the red head. Horatio, even when he was upset with someone, was never that short in text. He said it could lead to too many misunderstandings, and text messages should always be considered in the text of how they would be read. The message he’d just sent to Speed was almost snarling, and there really was no other way to interpret it. He tapped on the open door. “You wanted to see me, Horatio?”

“Come in and shut the door behind you, Speed,” Horatio said. He put the folder he was reading down on his desk and leaned back. “Sit.”

“What’s up?” Speed asked, settling into one of the guest chairs. 

“I want you to tell me, Speed, why your gun hasn’t been cleaned recently,” Horatio said, looking directly at Speed.

It had been a while since Speed saw that much intensity in Horatio’s eyes and realized that he was probably in more trouble than he originally thought. “I haven’t had a chance to clean it with all the overtime I’ve been pulling,” he said.

Horatio stood up and moved around, locking the door to his office. “We agreed, Tim, that you would clean your gun every other day,” he said, shutting the blinds on both the door and his windows. “You signed an agreement stating that you would clean it or you would submit to the punishment of my choice.”

“Come on, Horatio, I haven’t been out in the field in over a week,” Speed said. “I’ve been doing nothing but trace here in the lab. Why would I need by gun in the middle of a crime lab?”

“That’s not the point, Speed,” Horatio said. “The point is that you haven’t lived up to your end of the bargain, and now it’s time for your punishment.” He rested his hands on Speed’s shoulders. “Shirts off and hands behind your back, Tim.”

Speed jumped up and put some space between himself and Horatio. “What the hell, H?” he demanded.

“Punishment of my choice, Tim,” Horatio said softly. “The agreement is on my desk if you want to review it.”

“I thought you’d have me washing glassware or something,” Speed said, backing up a little. “Not stripping in your office.”

Horatio smiled. “If you’re going to be a bad boy, Speed, then I’ll treat you as one,” he said. “We can do this with your shirts on, but it won’t be nearly as fun for you.”

“You’re going to spank me?” Speed’s voice rose on the last word and he tripped over the sofa.

“To start with, yes,” Horatio said. He moved and was straddling Speed’s hips before the other man was able to push up off the sofa. Horatio wrapped a hand around each of Speed’s wrists and pushed until he had Speed pinned down on the sofa. “Have you ever been touched by a man before, Speed?”

“Hell no,” Speed said, trying to get Horatio off of him.

“Then you’re in for a treat,” Horatio smiled. “No kissing until I’m sure you’re not going to bite, Tim. Let’s get your shirt off and get you secured, shall we?”

Speed growled and pushed back when his hands were free. “Just wait until I get out of here, Horatio. I’m going right to Stetler and I’m going to tell him what you just did to me,” Speed snapped. “He’ll be dancing in the halls to find out he has a reason to fire you.”

Horatio chuckled and dropped Speed’s t-shirt on the floor. “Rick Stetler doesn’t know what information I have on him, Tim,” he said, reaching for his handcuffs. “So there’s very little chance that he’ll even try to fire me for any reason. It’s always a good idea to save information you get from your informants until you need it.”

“Is this how you discipline everyone?” Speed asked. He tried to twist away, but Horatio obviously had practice subduing a suspect who was fighting because he was able to cuff Speed easily and then left him on the sofa, face down and panting for air.

“Just the ones I think need extra care,” Horatio replied. He opened his desk drawer and started to take items out. “I’m not sure where I want to start, Tim. I’ve been thinking about this for a while and I really wanted the first time I touched you to be at my home where you’d have a bed to lie in, but the sofa will work just as well.”

“What are those things?” Speed asked, staring at the chain Horatio was holding.

“Clamps,” Horatio said. He pushed Speed over onto his back and leaned down, licking one of Speed’s nipples before blowing on it. “I’m not just going to spank you, Tim. I’m going to make you feel every day you didn’t clean your gun.”

Speed bit back a cry when the metal teeth of the clamp bit into his nipple. “What the hell, Horatio?” he demanded.

“You’ll see,” Horatio smiled, teasing the other nipple to hardness before attaching the second clamp. He chained them together and added the small weight that would pull when he had Speed on his knees. “This would be easier if you had your hands free, but I don’t trust you not to hit me, so we’ll try a couple of different positions.”

“I can still kick you,” Speed said.

“Which is why I’m not getting behind you just yet,” Horatio said. He positioned Speed on his knees and lowered his shoulders until he was resting on the floor with his head turned to the side. “Can you breathe okay?”

“Surprised you care,” Speed said. He gasped when Horatio’s hand slapped down onto his ass. “What the hell?”

“I told you that this is your punishment, Tim,” Horatio said. “I don’t want you to die. Now, let me get your jeans down into a better position and we’ll get started.”

“You are sick, Horatio Caine,” Speed said, trying to struggle and keep his pants on. “You are sick and I’m going to tell everyone just as soon as you let me go.”

Horatio started to rub Speed’s bare ass slowly. “Then maybe I’ll keep you forever, Tim,” he said, slapping lightly. “Make you mine. Would you like that?”

“I’d like for you to let me go,” Speed said. He bit his lip when Horatio spanked him seriously for the first time. “There’s no way you’re getting what you want.”

“What do you think I want from you, Tim,” Horatio asked, interspacing rubbing with smacks to the warming skin under his hand. 

“You want to tie me to your desk and use me whenever you want,” Speed said, trying to squirm away. “In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m not exactly into this sort of scene, Horatio.”

“No?” Horatio reached down and wrapped his hand around Speed’s erection. “This is telling me something else.”

Speed squawked when Horatio touched him. “Hands off,” he growled.

“I think you’re into this more than you want to admit,” Horatio said with a smile. “Would you like me to suck you, Tim? Lean under you in this position and take your cock in my mouth? I’m very good at it, Tim. You wouldn’t be able to stay up when I was finished blowing you.”

“Not happening,” Speed said. 

Horatio grinned and let go of Speed’s erection, moving to tug gently on the weight attached to Speed’s nipples. “I suppose you’re right,” he said softly. “This is supposed to be punishment for you not cleaning your gun like you’re supposed to, Speed. So now that you’re warmed up, why don’t get get started?”

“Warmed up?” Speed demanded, trying to look back at Horatio. “What the hell are you talking abou...no.”

“Yes,” Horatio said.

“No. There’s no way in hell you are putting that anywhere near my ass,” Speed said. He pulled his knees up and managed to roll onto his side, away from Horatio. “I’ll scream.”

“So stubborn,” Horatio sighed. He put the small vibrator down on the sofa and picked up the gag he’d brought with him. “I had hoped to be able to hear you, Tim, but if you’re going to be screaming then you’ll have to wear this. I don’t want anyone in the lab to know what you’re going through up here.”

“You don’t want them to know you’re a kinky bastard who gets off on abusing his employees?” Speed managed before Horatio gagged him. He kept talking, but it was muffled by the cloth in his mouth.

Horatio smiled fondly. “I wonder how much Eric would pay to find out how to make you be quiet,” he said. “This is just to get you ready, Tim. I’m not letting you finish on the vibrator. You’re going to take me before you’re done.”

Speed’s words picked up in volume a little, but nothing that would be heard outside the office. Horatio sighed and reached for the leather cuffs he’d brought to the lab with him. Speed fought as hard as he could to keep his legs from being cuffed to the leg of the sofa, but Horatio, somehow, still managed it and moved behind him again. “This is going to be cold, Speed,” he said, pushing the vibrator into Speed’s ass. “I didn’t have time to warm the lube.”

Speed’s head thudded down on the ground a few times as his body was opened slowly by the toy. It wasn’t large, didn’t hurt, but it felt weird. He’d had a couple of exams in his life, but never had anything like a toy inside of him before. He stopped fighting and went limp, knowing that any tension he had in his body could lead to damage, and he really didn’t want to suffer through that.

“Good boy,” Horatio said. He twisted the toy in place and turned it on. “Let me know when I get the angle right, Tim.” Horatio started to thrust the toy slowly into Speed’s ass, searching for his prostate and grinned when Speed cried out in shock. “There it is.” He left the toy in place and started to spank Speed again, each slap moving the toy a little, but not enough to create the good friction inside of Speed’s body.

Speed started grumbling into the gag again, trying to hide the fact that he wanted to moan. He wanted to fight Horatio, but the older man stopped him at every turn and either restrained him or caused more pleasure than Speed felt before. Even the spanking, which should have hurt, was starting to feel more like pleasure than pain.

“Are you ready for more?” Horatio asked softly, rubbing Speed’s red skin. “Such a good boy, Tim. You’re not going to forget to clean your gun again, are you?”

Speed’s answer was muffled, but the general gist was pretty obvious. Horatio laughed and moved back to start to undress. He wanted his suit out of danger. There were some stains that were just too dangerous to risk around a crime lab. Speed’s hips moved back without his permission when Horatio started to pull the vibrator out.

“Don’t worry, there’s more where that came from,” Horatio replied in a whisper. He lubed a slightly larger toy and pushed it in at the same time he tugged on the chain between the clamps. Speed cried out into the gag and his hips thrust, searching for friction. “That’s my good boy, Tim. Show me how much you’re enjoying this. I’m going to slowly increase the toy size until I can slide into you without worrying about causing you any damage, Tim. I think we’ll have to make sure you stay hard for me though.”

Horatio moved away and came back with a cock ring that he fastened onto Speed’s erection before the other man seemed to realize what was happening. “There’s so much I could do to you right now,” Horatio continued, thrusting the toy slowly. “Almost any touch I use on your skin would interpret as pleasure, Tim. How would you react to hot wax dripping onto your back right now? I could write my name on your back in wax and then slowly peel it off, caressing the area with ice. You’d climax from the mix of sensations, Tim.” He replaced the toy with a bigger one to keep stretching Speed. “I bet you’re wondering how I know about all of this, aren’t you?”

Speed muttered into the gag and shook his head. Horatio smiled. “You haven’t met my friend, Artie, have you, Speed?” he asked. “Eric has. He blushed for a week after I sent him to ask Artie a question. So innocent, that boy. Too bad he’s not my type, I bet he’d be wonderful to teach. Are you ready for something bigger, Tim? You’re taking these toys like you’ve done this before. Do you have a toy at home that you use on yourself, Tim? Do you like to thrust something hard and heavy over your prostate when you jerk off at night? I think I’d like to watch you do that some night, Tim.” He exchanged the toy with the last one he’d brought with him. “See you stretched out on the bed, lost in your own touch, straining for release. Sort of like you are now. You want me, don’t you, Tim?”

Speed shook his head frantically, trying to ignore Horatio’s voice in his ear and the pictures it was painting for him. His body spasmed when Horatio chuckled and the toy that was being used to open him thrust in deeply. “So ready for me, Speed,” Horatio said. “If you’re a good boy for this, I might let you come when I’m done with you.”

Horatio moved into position behind Speed and thrust into him in a single stroke that caused the other man to cry into his gag. “So very hot and tight for me, Speed,” Horatio said, starting to move slowly. He reached around and started to stroke Speed’s erection as he thrust. “This is just what you’ve been needing, isn’t it? To have someone so worried for you that they’ll take care of you. I’m going to make sure you’re cleaning your gun, Speed. I’m going to make sure you’re eating and sleeping, and taking care of yourself. Getting you to sleep will be the easiest. I’ll just wear you out every night.”

He gasped when Speed’s body tightened around him in a small, dry climax. “Oh, Tim,” he murmured, pressing kisses to the other man’s neck. “I wonder how many times I can make you climax before you pass out of me. That’s something we’ll have to try some night when we’re in a bed. Strap you up tight so there’s no chance you’ll orgasm and finish the night, and see how much you can take. Use the toys on you until you’re begging me to take you with my cock.” Horatio’s thrusts started to grow shorter and more erratic and he came with a groan. “So very good, Tim.”

Speed worked his mouth a few times and sighed. “Perfect.”

Horatio kissed his lover’s neck and pulled back. “Is that what you wanted, Tim?” he asked. “This is going to sting.”

“Just what I wanted,” Speed said, biting his lip as blood started to flow back to his nipples. “I have plans for this when I get home.”

“How do you plan to get out of here with an erection that hard and the ring still on?” Horatio asked as he uncuffed his lover.

“I have my ways,” Speed grinned. “I’ll be in the bedroom when you get home, Horatio.”

“What should I be expecting?” Horatio asked.

“Clean up the larger toy and wear it home,” Speed said. He pulled his lover in for a kiss. “It’ll save me some time.”

“Sounds perfect,” Horatio smiled. He handed Speed a towel to clean up with. “I’ve got two more reports to finish and then I’ll be home, Tim.”

Speed smiled. “I’ll be waiting.”


End file.
